The Simpsons: I'm sorry
by MarioMan85
Summary: After a prank gone awry, Bart now must live life without his little sister Lisa.
1. I'm sorry Lisa

_I miss you..I miss you everyday, I can't get you out of my head. I can't get_ _ **IT**_ _out of my head, that day… Your screams, the sound of you hitting the ground, the blood, the ambulance sirens. Why god why? Why did I even do it? Why am I such a bad kid? Why was I always so mean to you? Lisa, I never got a chance to remind you or even tell you that I love you, I always have, always will.. I'm sorry…_

* * *

Bart Simpson, 10 years old and emotionally scared. Not from the fact his father used to brutally strangle him whenever he did something wrong or his dad was mad, not scared because of nearly being murdered by a nutcase, but scared by the death of his little sister. Bart used to be a prankster, he loved it. He loved the attention he would get from it and the laughs from the kids at his school but no one was laughing this time.

The day started as usual, Bart got up, got dressed, ate breakfast with his family, and got on the school bus. He sat down next to his best friend Milhouse and starts talking about a big prank he's going to pull. "Who's it going to be Bart?" "That's a secret." "Oh come on!" "Nope, I ain't telling." Bart smiled as Milhouse tried to get him reveal who'll be the victim of his new prank. "Face it Milhouse I won't tell you, it's a surprise." He said this while looking at his little sister who was reading a book, luckily Milhouse doesn't see him look at Lisa and Bart snickers as he gets ready to prepare for the prank. They get off the bus and get to their class while Bart prepares his prank. Soon during a break Bart sets up the prank as Lisa walks upstairs, Bart quickly hides and snickers as he launches his prank onto Lisa. At first it goes as planned, Lisa found herself all wet and yelled out his name while he laughed his ass off. Then suddenly Willie came in and slipped on the wet floor, he had been carrying a cart and it quickly races toward Lisa who couldn't get out of the way in time. The cart sent her flying through the air and out the window where she hit the pavement, the children screamed while Bart ran down (nearly slipping) and saw his little sister laying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Oh god no." Bart said to himself as he looked down, he quickly ran down the stairs and out of the school and to Lisa. "Lisa! LISA! Please don't die, please!" He sobbed as the ambulance arrived and took Lisa to the hospital alongside her grief stricken brother. Time seemed to slow down as all he focused on his sister until they arrived, he was forced into the waiting room by nurses when he tried to follow Lisa into the operation room. He sat there crying his eyes out when he heard his father asking where his daughter was, "Oh god…He's gonna kill me…" Bart thought to himself while his family walked in and immediately Bart brakes into tears as he seems them. Homer immediately goes to strangle him but pulls back when he sees the genuine fear in his eyes and his cries, he instead punches the wall and yells "DAMNIT! Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! WHY YO-" "Homer stop!" Marge yells out as Homer was about to strangle him again, "Yelling at him won't solve anything!" Homer with tears in his eyes questions her, "DON'T YOU CARE MARGE!?" "I do! It's jus…" She starts sobbing while Homer calms himself down and sits her down. Abraham Simpson later arrives along with Selma and Patty, they all wait as the doctor's operate on her. It seems to be an eternity till Dr. Hibbert arrives and tells them at least some good and bad news.

"Lisa is alive, however she's in a comma." The Simpsons family gasp at this with Bart tearing up and Homer getting mad. "Boy…You just got lucky.." Bart turns to Dr. Hibbert and asks if they could visit her. "Why yes, in fact I was just going to mention that. Let me show you all to her room." They all follow and see Lisa in her comatose state. Bart starts crying again and runs over to Lisa and shakes her while screaming her name before being pulled off of her. "I-I'm sorry m-m-mom, d-dad, grandpa, an-.." He can't continue and starts sobbing. He looks at his baby sister who was also crying and gets her to calm down while Homer and Marge go over to their little girl. "Oh sweetie…Please pull through..Please!" She starts tearing up and kisses Lisa on the forehead. Homer brushes her daughters hair as he finally breaks down and sits himself back down. When it's time to leave Bart is the only to stay and won't be moved. "I'm staying! I did this! I'm going to be with her through and through!" The family decides to leave him there and Bart spends the night at the hospital, Bart kisses Lisa on the cheek and tells her goodnight as he goes to bed.

After a visit from both Skinner and Milhouse Bart and Lisa are visited by Marge who brings Maggie with her. "Sweetie, you should be-" "No! M-Mom, I need to be here!" Bart tears up before Marge kisses him on the forehead and sits in a chair next to him. Eventually Homer gets off work and he arrives, Bart apologizes to Homer who surprisingly accepts his apology. Homer kisses his daughter on the cheek and hugs her, "Lisa? Can you hear me?" She doesn't respond and Homer tells her "I love you." Bart goes back up to her and holds her hand, "Lisa, I'm sorry. I-I didn't want this to happen..I just wanted to make people laugh, I-I d-didnt want to hurt you." Bart starts tearing up but he fights it as he says to Lisa, "I love you. I always loved you.. I just didn't show it because I was stupid and now I just want you to wake up!" Bart sobs as the heart monitor goes down and eventually flatlines. "LISA NO!" Bart yells as Homer and Marge cry. "No..No..God please..Please!"Bart buries his head into Lisa chest and starts sobbing, he has to be removed from her corpse as Dr. Hibbert pulls the sheet over her.


	2. Lisa's funeral

It's been a week since Lisa's death and the funeral will be held the next day, but for The Simpsons (especially Bart) it's been an eternity. Bart cries himself to sleep every night ever since Lisa died, he hasn't attended school in a while but he doesn't care. He dreams of all the good times they had and cries again. Bart walks out of his room and downstairs where his mother is preparing for her daughter's funeral, "Oh hi honey." She said in a somber tone, "I know you miss Lisa, and we all do to but.." "No." "Sweetie." "No!" "Bart you hav-" "NO! I don't want to go back! I can't!" Bart bursts into tears and hugs his mother, "I'm sorry mom. This is all my fault.." "Bart, it was an accident." "No it wasn't! Had I not dropped the water balloon she'd be alive right now!" Marge kisses him on the forehead and pats him on the back, Bart walks back upstairs and sees Maggie crawling on the floor, he goes to pick her up but all the sudden he sees Lisa at her age and can't believe it. He does a double take and Lisa turns back into a confused Maggie, "I'm sorry Maggie." He picks her up and kisses her which makes her giggle, "I'm still sad about Lisa. I still love you, I will always love you." He tears up and hugs her then takes her to his room and lays down on his bed, Maggie lays on her older brothers chest as he falls asleep and once again dreams of his late sister.

The day had came, at first the Simpsons thought it was all a terrible dream and each of them go to Lisa's room praying that she'll be there laying in her bed but sadly it's reality. Bart still can't believe it and nearly breaks down but he gathers himself and goes downstairs for breakfast. He sat where he usually sat but would occasionally look to where Lisa sat and see her empty seat. After breakfast the family gets dressed for the funeral and get in their car to drive off to the church. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" "Yes sweetie?" "D-Do you think Lisa would've liked having her funeral at our church?" "Yes honey." They arrive and see Lisa in her coffin and Bart can barely hold himself together, he feels a tug on his suit and sees Maggie wanting to hug him and he hugs her while the others come in. After Rev. Lovejoy talks about Lisa's life everyone gets to say goodbye to her including Skinner, Milhouse, Nelson, Mr. Bergstrom, Chalmers, Patty, Selma, Jacqueline Bouvier, and Abe Simpson. Soon it's the simpsons' time to say goodbye to Lisa, Homer is the first up. "G-G-Goodbye Lisa, daddy's going to miss you." He kisses her on the forehead and moves back to his seat so Marge can say goodbye, "Goodbye Lisa, I love you. I always loved you sweetie, you will always be in our hearts." Marge kisses her on the forehead and lets Maggie hug her older sister's head before she lets Bart get to say his last goodbye. "L-L-Lisa…I-I'm so sorry..I never meant for this to happen..I-I just wanted to have fun..I.." He can't hold it anymore and bursts into tears and buries his head into her while yelling in grief, "I sorry Lisa! I always loved you! Please come back!" He is pulled off by Marge and he cries. He sits back in his seat and sobs, Marge tears up and hugs her son.

Once again the simpson family get in their car and drive but this time they're driving to the cemetery where Lisa will be buried. Marge turns on the radio while they're driving, and an Elvis song starts to play. "There's a long line of mourners, driving down our little street." Marge fears Bart will start crying again but as she goes to turn it off Bart asks her not to, "I-I like this song.." The song continues as they drive off to the cemetery. They arrive and get out, Homer goes off to join the rest of the Paul Bearers to carry her coffin and buries it while the family watches in sadness. Bart buries his head in his mother's lap while she brushes his hair and hold Maggie. Finally it ends and they go back home where Bart immediately goes to his room and locks his door, Marge tries to coax him out of his room but Bart won't budge. "Mom please, I just want to be left alone." "Okay sweetie, but you ever want to come down for lunch or dinner you can." "Ok." Bart falls asleep and once again dreams of Lisa, this time Lisa is sitting in her room and reading a book. "Lisa? Is t-that you?" "Yes Bart." He starts to think that this is reality, "I had the worst nightmare ever! I-I set off a prank t-that killed you..I'm sorry! I'll be a good brother from now!" Lisa closes her book and gets off her bed and hugs her brother, "I know you will, Maggie will need a good sibling now that I'm gone." Bart eyes go wide and pulls back from her, "W-What?" "Bart, I know you feel guilty about my death, but you're too hard on yourself." Bart can't believe what she's saying and starts tearing up but Lisa kisses him on the cheek and asks him "Can you do that Bart? I'm not asking you to get over my death, only to stop being hard on yourself. Okay?" Bart shakes his head and kisses her before he wakes up.


	3. The Aftermath

Bart wakes up and sees his mother above his bed, "Honey you've been asleep since yesterday, are you okay?" "Ye-Yeah mom. I'm alright." "Were you dreaming of Lisa?" Bart looked down and nodded as he held back the tears, "You know it wasn't your fault sweetie, it was an accident." Bart looked back up at his mother and faintly replied "I know." Marge gave him a kiss on the forehead and playfully messed up his hair which got him to crack a grin, "Now there's my special little guy!" Bart got up and went down to the kitchen where he noticed his father's absence, "Hey mom, where's dad?" "He went to work early, so it's just you, me, and Maggie." She made his breakfast while he played with Maggie who loved every second of it, Bart finished his breakfast and noticed his mother had a worried look on her face. "Sweetie, I know it's been hard for you to go back ever since Lisa's death but you need to go to school." Bart remembered his dream and finally decides that he can go back. "Okay mom, I-I'll go.." Marge pats him on the back and tells him to get ready, Bart goes upstairs and switches from his pajamas to his normal clothes with an exception. Bart grabs a black arm band and puts it on, he goes down stairs and is met with his mother holding his backpack in one hand and Maggie with the other. "Have a good day at school honey." She kisses him and he hugs her before kissing Maggie and taking his backpack and getting on the bus.

"Hey Bart! How's it hanging?" Yelled out Otto the bus driver who was good friends with the ten year old, "Getting better Ottoman." The kids on the bus looked at Bart with awe since he had been gone for a couple of days and some thought he was never coming back. Bart sat next to his friend Milhouse who had token Lisa's death better than anyone suspected but then again many thought Bart wouldn't have token it the way he did. "Hey Bart, what's the arm band for?" Bart gave him a somber expression which told him all he needed to know. "Oh, right. I'm sorry Ba-" "You're fine Milhouse, you were just curious. When I get to school I'll put her first and last initials." The bus continued driving towards the school while the kids all talked to one another till they arrived to the school. Bart got out and was greeted by both Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers, they both welcomed back the only Simpson attending the school. Bart got to his class and found a white marker and wrote "L" and "S" for his little sister, the boy would continue to wear it everyday seemingly.

All though some of the staff feared his return they soon came to realized that Bart had changed thanks to his sister's tragic death. No more pranks from him, no more outbursts in the middle of a lesson, no detentions, and no more slacking off. Bart threw himself into his school work to suppress his guilt but eventually it doesn't work anymore and he cries, little Maggie crawls over to him and tucks on his shorts getting him to notice her. "Oh it's you.." He picks her up and then quickly says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it seem like I don't want to see you it's jus-" Maggie puts her pacifier in his mouth and kisses him on the nose and then hugs him around the neck. Bart takes it out and hands it back to her, "T-Thanks but I-I don't need it, I swear." Maggie puts it back in her mouth and puts her hand in Bart's which gets him to smile and Maggie smiles as well. "Ok. I'll get my crap together, ok?" Maggie shakes her head and makes baby noises. He kisses her on the forehead and puts her on the desk while he does his work, he finishes the work and lifts her up and takes her to her room and plays with her until Marge tells them dinner is ready.

In the months after Lisa's death Bart would become a better student managing to get C's, B's, and even an A. His family was proud of him and showered him in their love which made him happy, no more being yelled at or strangled or being overshadowed by….Lisa.. It still hurts him, he may not act like it does but it does. Bart was sitting in his room looking at an old picture of him and Lisa during the rare time he actually showed his love for his sister but now she's gone and Bart's the one to blame. He starts weeping and hugs the photo while begging God to bring her back. He manages to get himself together and grabs his skateboard and sneaks out of the house and rides away. He passes by a flower shop and quickly snatches a couple of roses and continues to ride forward, he stops at the cemetery and gets off his board and finds Lisa's grave. He gently lays the roses down on her grave and bows his head down for a minute till he speaks. "H-Hi Lisa, it's me…I'm sorry, I didn't me-mean.." Bart tears up and sobs till he manages to get himself together and continues his speech to her. "I miss you Lise, not a day goes by that I think of you and cry my eyes out..I hope you're in a good place, I know I won't. Oh god…I wish you were still here Lisa, I wish I was a better brother too you like I am to Maggie..She's doing good, she still can't talk still and she still has trouble walking..Mom's doing well, Homer's drinking is dying down but he still eats like a hippo, and there's me. Besides mourning you, I've gotten better grades. I-I've stopped pranking, I've become a nicer brother to Maggie.." Bart stops and just listens to the wind blow as he thinks of Lisa and all the good times they had together, he smiles with tears in his eyes and sits on the grass. He opens his eyes and gets back up and grabs his skateboard, but before he leaves he hugs Lisa's grave and whispers "I love you."


	4. One last talk

Years past as The Simpsons (excluding Bart) got over the death of Lisa Simpson and they turned their attention to little Maggie, Maggie would grow up to be a pretty girl and looked exactly like her deceased sister. She nearly sounds like her too (but Maggie's is higher pitched) Bart would be her first word just like her older sister's was, Bart however was nicer to her and was in the fifth grade. He helped her learn to speak, walk, basically be a better brother to Maggie like he promised but Bart was still unhappy. He never shows it publicly but he still hates himself over Lisa's death and blames himself for her death again, Bart stays in his room for most of the time and only comes out for rare occasions. Little Maggie loves her family especially her older brother and always has a smile on her face when he plays with her, but whenever Bart is in his room she feels bad for him and tries to get him to come out. "Common Bart! I wanna play with you! Can you please come out?" "I-I know you do Maggie an-and any other time I would but n-not know.. I'm sorry Maggie." She looks down in sadness and answers back "Okay Bart.. Maybe tomorrow then?" She goes back to her room and plays with dolls that used to Lisa's until Bart starts weeping in his room. She goes up to his door and knocks, "Bart? Are you okay?" She hears nothing for a minute until Bart opens his door and lets her in. "Bart, why were you crying?" He sniffs as he thinks of a lie to tell but when he looks back at her pure innocent 4 year old face he can't do it. "Have any of us tell you how Lisa died?" "No, why?" Bart already knew this but he feared she'd find out. The rest of The Simpsons never told her how Lisa died instead they told her that she had simply died, Bart sighed as he started tearing up and told her "I'm the reason why she's dead…." Maggie stares at him blankly not understanding him. "I-I used to be a prankster… I'd pull off a prank and get in trouble with Skinner and Mom and Dad.." Bart goes off in a tangent explaining all the pranks he did when he was young which makes Maggie laugh and then she asks him "Why did you ever stop?!"

Bart's smile turns into a frown when Maggie asked that, she notices and asks "Are you okay Bart?" "You wanna know why I stopped?" "Uh huh." He sighs then recalls Lisa's final day. "I was talking to Milhouse, you know the blue haired kid?" "Ye-yeah." "Well he kept asking who I was going to prank but I didn't reveal who.. I started setting up the prank during recess and when it was over and the kids got back, I launched it onto her a-an-and…" Bart starts crying and Maggie hugs him, "I-I killed Lisa!" He bawls and Maggie can't believe it. "B-B-But Bart.. Y-You couldn't have d-done it!" "I d-didn't mean to! I was just h-h-having f-f-f-fun b-b-but I killed her!" By this point Marge had gotten upstairs and comforted her son. "Maggie, you're sister's death was an accident. Groundskeeper Willie was pushing a cart and slipped on the water caused by Bart's prank and the cart hit Lisa.." Marge tears up and Bart apologizes to his mother while Maggie thinks about it. He kisses his mom on the cheek and hugs her before turning to Maggie and asking "D-Do you hate me Maggie? She looks up at him and tells him "No. I'll always love you Bart, no matter what!" She hugs him and kisses him as well.

A day later Bart walked into Maggie's room and asks "Do you want to go with me and mom to see Lisa's grave?" "Yeah sure Bart." They walk out and get to Marge's car and they drive off to the cemetery, they arrive and go to Lisa's grave. "This is it sweetie, here's your older sister's grave." Marge told Maggie as they stand over it. She looks up at her brother and asks him "What was Lisa like Bart?" He smiles and kneels down to her and tells her "She was nice, smart, pretty, and a better person than me.." Maggie looks back at the grave while asking Bart "Were we close? Me and Lisa?" "Yeah.. You two played together and she used to babysit for you when Grandpa fell asleep while Mom and Dad were out." He brushes her hair and kisses her on the cheek before they spend a couple of more minutes at Lisa's grave.

They go back to the house and have dinner then the family gets ready for bed. Maggie walks over to Bart, "Hey Bart?" Bart turns around and sees his little sister sad, "What is it Maggie? Were you scared by Lisa's grave?" "N-No. I-I've been having nightmares before we went to the grave..C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure." Bart picks Maggie up and sets her down in his bed and lays down next to her, he closes his eyes but then he hears a familiar voice. "Bart. Bart!" He opens his eyes and sees Lisa sitting on his bed in a heavenly glow, Bart can't believe it and hugs her. "Am I glad to see you!" She smiles and hugs him back, "I know Bart, I've been watching. You haven't gotten over my death have you?" Bart looks down and nods, Lisa holds his head up and kisses him on the cheek before she tells him "It's not your fault Bart, I asked you to stop blaming yourself for my death. I love you but you need to move on, okay?" Bart nods and receives another kiss from Lisa, "Is this a dream?" "Nope. I'm really here, I'm a an angel." "Wait, so you mean.." "Yeah, I was wrong.." They fall silent when they hear Maggie murmur, Lisa goes over to her and kisses her on her forehead and brushes her hair which relaxes Maggie. "I wish I could've been here to see her grow up, she looks just like me. Tell me Bart, does she like to read?" "Yeah, she reads. Not at much as you but she likes it." Lisa smiles and pats Maggie's head, "I love both of you and I can't wait for the day I get to see you two again." Lisa gives both a kiss and fades away.

Bart goes to sleep and wakes up a changed kid, he's happier than he has ever been which makes the rest of The Simpsons happy. Years past and Bart grows up to be a writer and writes an autobiography, he dedicates the last chapter to Lisa.


End file.
